<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rap by Maryyyy_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479855">Rap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00'>Maryyyy_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, based in real life, moonbyul interview, moonbyul interview answer, moonsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yong, I'm tired" Byul said in a low tone.</p><p>One of the hardships of the famous rapper, when writing her parts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar &amp; Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"Byul, the lyrics are good but it's still lacking. The story is not there yet. Can you write another one?"</b> A man in his 40s said, the composer of the song they're working on.</p><p><b>"Hyungg~"</b> Byul whined at him. Doesn't want to accept what he said, it's already her 4th rejection.</p><p>Writing a rap lyrics is not an easy thing to do, a lot of things to be consider - the rhyming, the story, the tempo, deliveration, and specially the composers approval.</p><p><b>"Fighting Byul!"</b> He cheered before turning facing his computer, putting back his headphones to continue his work.</p><p>Byul slouched on the sofa, and scrolled at her phone. She's drained, literally. You can sense that she's having a hard time. Ideas isn't coming at her when she badly need it.</p><p><em>"I want to take a nap, I need rest. I badly need it."</em> Byul thought. But knowing the famous rapper, she will not rest until she desrves it, until she finished her task. That's how she respects her job, how professional she is.</p><p>After a few minutes, Byul gathered her things and patted the writers' shoulder as a goodbye. She went out and asked a staff if there is a vacant room where she can stay.</p><p>Practice Room.</p><p>Dimmed lights, aircon on, scattered crumble papers, broken lyrics, earphones in - same song playing in repetition.</p><p>
  <b>Byul POV</b>
</p><p>I was out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated - <em>manager-nim calling...</em></p><p>
  <em>"Byul-ah, are you still in the company?"</em>
</p><p><b>"Yea--" </b>I'm about to answer.</p><p><em>"You're still at the company?! It's already 9pm, Byul. Did you have dinner?!"</em> She said hysterically.</p><p>
  <b>"9pm? Oh shoot! Didn't notice the time."</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"One of the staff messaged me i think 4 hours ago, that's why I checked up on you. Are you writing lyrics?"</em>
</p><p><b>"Yeah, I just got rejected....again"</b> I said faintly.</p><p>
  <em>"Byul-ah, it's okay...well please be okay. Don't stress yourself."</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks, unnie. I need to finish this soon."</b>
</p><p><em>"Do you want a company? I can go there....Well, moral support. Can't help you with lyrics tho, you need to give me credits."</em> Unnie joked, easing the pressure on me.</p><p>
  <b>"You're funny, I'm okay here...there are trainees practicing so I'm not literally alone. And you need to rest unnie, we finished late yesterday."</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Deh~ we finished late and you need rest too. You even have a schedule tomorrow evening. Promise me you'll go home tonight?"</em>
</p><p><b>"Tonight? I'm big now unnie!"</b> Whining.</p><p>
  <em>"Such a baby. Finish that now, good luck byulyi."</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bye, unnie. Rest well."</b>
</p><p>Call ended. I placed back my phone, and wore my earphones continuing where I left off.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'll go home before sunrise? Hope I can finish this tho.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yong POV</b>
</p><p>I am on my bed now ready to doze off, checking my phone for the last time when my famous ringtone - <em>"Sae-yo" </em>Wi's voice rang.</p><p>A text message from Manager-nim.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Yongsun, are you still awake? Sorry if it's too late. Can you phone Byul? She's still at the company, you know how hard headed she is when it comes to work. I know she'll listen to you. Kamsahmida~</b> </em>
</p><p>Omoooo. After I read the text message, I just went off my bed and head to my dressing room, changed into sweatpants, a shirt, and grabed a jacket to fight the cool breeze while I walk.</p><p>20 mins walk, I'm now at the company, and bumped into some trainees going to have there breaktime. Some will have their dinner, for some it's midnight snack. I asked a favor to grab some heavy meal on there way back, anything will do and gave them my card saying there breaktime is on me.</p><p>Which they jumped and bowed as thank you.</p><p>That made me smile, when we're trainees we're the only one here...practicing, goofing around, and of course just eating everything. <em>How I miss those times.</em></p><p>I also saw some managers having their night shift, I smiled at them when they glanced at me with eyes asking <b><em>'Why are you here this late?'</em></b>, <em>I honestly don't know. I just need to fetch a stubborn kid.</em> Continuing my walk in the hallway finding which room, Byul in.</p><p>When I saw her, I felt bad. With just her side profile, you can sense her piss and frustration at the same time. She didn't notice me coming in because of her earphones, and when I scan on her table - <em>everything is a mess. </em>Didn't know my member is feeling like this right now. I silently went to her and tapped her shoulder.</p><p><b>"OH GOD! SOLAR SHI!!" </b>Byul exclaimed, holding her chest.</p><p><b>"Sorry hehe"</b> I said. She took of her earphones, and tried to organize everything on her table from the scattered paper, to hiding her little drawings on her paper, which I chuckled.</p><p><b>"Did manager-nim told you?"</b> She asked while I grab a chair and sat beside her.</p><p><b>"Yes, because knowing how stubborn our colleague is, she will not be swayed with words over the phone."</b> I said, rolling my eyes jokingly.</p><p><b>"I'm Sorry." </b>She said and looked down.</p><p><b>"Did oppa, well.....rejected it again?" </b>I asked after scanning her work on the table.</p><p><b>"Yeah, for the 4th time." </b>She said drawing small circles on her paper. <b>"Ddun, I'm tired."</b> She suddenly said.</p><p>Seeing the person who is always there for you in good times and bad times, in happy and sad moments, the person who encourage others to express themselves, or simply the person who has the strongest personality in our group, <em>did she just burst out?</em></p><p>I grab her pen, and sticky notes. <em>"Private talk. Leave the food here. Goodluck on your training! Thank you. - Solar "</em>. It was a note for the trainees, so they won't see Byulyi in this state.</p><p>I went back, standin' up in front of her, slightly grabbed her chin making her look at me, I flaunt a reassuring smile and leaned her head on my stomach.</p><p><b>"You can cry, Byulyi. I won't look."</b> I said which made her wrap her arms around my waist, being with Byul for years she is shy to let people see her weak side. For her, <em>it's not cool.</em></p><p>I heard her little sobs, and felt my t-shirt slowly getting soaked.<em> I don't care, </em>I stroke Byulyi's hair to help her calm down saying nonverbal - <em>I'll always be here whatever happens.</em></p><p>Byul is someone who is in the phase of building her confidence again as a singer, and the burden of continuously improving in her raps which she never wanted but told to do so.</p><p>The time when we're still trainees, Byulyi had a private talk with our CEO, and when she came back...<em>I know something's off</em> but she said she's fine. Days passed in our rooftop apartment - she's not sleeping on time, she's busy on her phone, <em>as a leader and a friend that bothers me.</em></p><p>And then while having our short break from practice she suddenly said, <b>"I might not debut." </b>That made us speechless tears starting to build up, <em>what would you do when the person you share blood and tears, through thick and thin, dreams becoming real little-by-little, might leave you in the middle?</em></p><p>That is when she explained everything from <b>"Sajang-nim wanted me to rap instead...we're too much if I also do vocals.",</b> she said as she thought of it a lot, getting opinions from her family which she adores so much, and lastly us.</p><p>Her tears started to build up too, <b>"I'm still thinking about it.....I might not be good at it, I'll learn from the basics literally scratch....I.....I might bring the group down. I don't want to drag you with me guys. You know what I've been through from different entertainments and now here." </b>That is when we just chose to hug each other, no one dares to talk - <em>everyone doesn't know what to say.</em></p><p>Who knows how much time passed. <b>"Thank you, Ddun." </b>Byul said while wiping her own tears.</p><p><b>"Byulyi"</b> I called her and cup her face to make her look at me helping her wipe the tears flowing, "<b>Can you leave it for tonight...until you find the strength to write again. We're not in a rush, byul-ah. Getting tired is normal, don't push yourself too much...knowing you, you'll just be disappointed in the results. So please......please rest. We deserve it whatever, whenever the situation is. Byul-ah learn to Pause...Breath...and always remember everything will fall into places again...in time. Okay?" </b>she replied with a nod.</p><p>
  <b>"Unnie, thank you.....Thank you for coming here, I know it's your bed time now, Sorry for disturbing your rest. I know you have your concerns too, sorry for adding into it."</b>
</p><p><b>"Byul-ah, Nothing's to be sorry. Unnie, will always be here. Your ddun, your Yong, your well...Yeba, whatever happens hmmm...open up to me."</b> I flashed her a reassuring smile, accepting the nicknames she gave me.</p><p><b>"What time is your last meal?"</b> I asked sitting down, and she's fixing her things now.</p><p>"<b>I don't know, I woke up around noon and had my late lunch before coming here."</b></p><p><b>"Are you for real?!" </b>I slightly hit her arm, <em>Seriously?! It's nearly midnight now.</em> <b>"Ohhh. Get the food outside, I asked some trainees to grab some food earlier." </b>With that she went to the door and look for the food, that the trainees left.</p><p><b>"Unnie....Wow~ you lend them your card?"</b> She said walking back on the table, and handing me my card and 2 pcs of sticky notes. The one I wrote on earlier, and the trainees' message.</p><p>
  <em>Yongsun-sunbaenim, thank you for your treat! We didn't spend much. keke We will work harder! Hwaiting!! MAMAMOO Hwaiting!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please stay healthy always~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ RBW Trainees ♡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>●●●●●●●</em>
  <br/>
  <em>thank you.</em>
</p><p>wc: 1640</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>